Codeword:BLACKADDER
by 23tictac02
Summary: AU. House leads two lives what will happen when they collide? will House make it through unscathed? eventually Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

Codeword: BLACKADDER

summary: AU, will probably end up as Huddy. (sorry i'm no good at summaries) House has two lives. what will happen when the both collide? mild language.

Chapter 1

Dr Gregory House was as usual preparing to leave work after spending his day hiding from his boss. He had decided to leave through the ER today to avoid her office – he had caused a slight amount of damage to another MRI today and was certain that Dr Cuddy would still be pissed. But then again Cuddy was hot when she was pissed (although he would never tell anyone in his opinion she was hot anyway) suddenly his mind switched from Cuddy to his pager that had begun to vibrate and make high-pitched noises. Pulling it from his pocket he read the screen and stopped limping towards the door.

"BLACKADDER" it read.

* * *

Cuddy had frozen upon seeing the tattoo on the patient's wrist, It was familiar.

"Cuddy" Wilson said again tapping her on the shoulder

"Hmm" she replied looking at him. He nodded his head towards the girl sat on the bed.

"Could I borrow your pager please?" the girl asked

"What for?" cuddy replied defensively

"Borrow mine." Foreman told her handing her the small black device.

Cuddy looked at the girl. She estimated her age at 25, the patient had black hair (well it could have been a really dark brown) and purple eyes.

"What's your name?" asked Wilson once she was done with the pager, only to turn around when Foreman began waving someone over.

Cuddy felt her heart beat quicken as she heard the familiar sound of a cane tapping the floor behind her until she remembered that she was meant to be mad at House.

"What happened" he asked the people huddled round the bed

Cuddy and Wilson stared at him as if he was going mad. Did he just ask that? Cuddy thought to herself.

"There was a umm incident" began Foreman

"Mass murder" muttered the girl

"A shoot out of sorts resulting in a house fire." He rambled

House's gaze never left the patient's as Foreman spoke.

"All of them" she snarled at House understanding his questioning glare.

"Leave" House muttered to Cuddy and Wilson

"We need her history!!" Wilson protested

" my name is Alix Leigh Black, no Alix is not short for anything nor is anything short for Alix, yes I am aware I should probably feel some pain right now but it is nothing for you to worry about. I was born 25 years 3 weeks and 2 days ag,o my mother died giving birth to me my nana died in a car crash – there is no history of cancer or any genetic diseases in my family. I assume you know the fate of my father and uncles? No? Okay.

Dead by multiple gunshot wounds and possibly a few burns to the body by the beeping of that pretty machine over there I would say yes all 6 of them have died in the past 2 hours."

"Thank you?" Wilson stammered.

Alix jumped down off the bed and walked past Wilson gazing over his shoulder. A man made his way through the clinic and though his face was battered and bruising Alix recognised him as one of the people that had attacked her house that night.

"OI!" she yelled, the man turned a stared at her until he registered who she was and then he ran for the stairwell as fast as he could.

"Shit!" Alix cursed and ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

summary: AU, will probably end up as Huddy. (sorry i'm no good at summaries) House has two lives. what will happen when the both collide? mild language.

**Chapter 2**

**House let Alix run past him knowing that she had a good reason to be chasing a man up the stairs and he was totally confident in her ability to control herself until Foreman had muttered under his breath as he stood next to House.**

"**She has a gun." He muttered quietly.**

"**You take the stairs and I'll take the lift" House muttered back. Foreman began chasing Alix as House limped as fast as he could to the elevator unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and Wilson and Cuddy managed to slip in before the doors closed.**

**On the roof**

**Alix had chased the man to the roof where a man no older than her stood waiting for him.**

"**Did you think I was going to let you just walk away?" she asked**

" **No. that would have been disappointing." The man laughed**

"**How did you know?" Alix growled**

**the door to the stairwell burst open. House was the first one fall through followed closely by Foreman.**

"**Stay there" House whispered darkly to Cuddy and Wilson**

" **ANSWER ME!!!" Alix yelled**

**the man dressed entirely in black beckoned the other man forward.**

" **this disgusting piece of genital fungus was the mastermind behind my grand operation." He smiled and thrust the man into the light.**

"**J.D?" gasped Alix **

"**I promise Al I didn't know… I didn't mean to." He pleaded **

**A noise interrupted the conversation. A helicopter hovered in mid air just a jumping distance away from the rooftop.**

"**Look. At. Me" Alix snarled "is he telling the truth?" her voice was calm but House could hear the anger and pain it was hiding. He watched her cock the gun. But surely she wouldn't shoot J.D he was her best friend in the whole world and ahd been forever.**

"**It's the truth" he sighed**

" **you have ten seconds to get on that helicopter and I never want to see your slimy disgustingly pathetic excuse of a face ever again!" she ordered and turned away. **

**That was not what her brothers would do the would shoot the little bastard out of the air. So she turned. His back was too her so she fired one shot it hit his shoulder with such force that he spun round to face her unintentionally causing his foot to slip off the wall and J.D was falling so Alix fired again. Her father had taught her to be loyal to her family and she remembered he had once told her that if anyone ever killed someone marked with their family crest it was her responsibility to do something about it. The second shoot hit him between his eyes. When he fell back his eyes were like dark voids they were empty and cold.**

**J.D was dealt with and Alix only had to worry about the three men on the helicopter and the pilot. She fired again three shots moving her gun each time. They hit the target each time and three more bodies fell from the chopper. House and Foreman stood knowing there was nothing they could say or do to stop her knowing she would show no emotion or remorse when this was over. She wouldn't even cry. **

**Alix jumped from the safety of the roof to the helicopter, the pilot turned and his face registered a look of surprise before he showed nothing, Alix removed his seatbelt and sat herself down, she was starting to ache al over now she knew that she had taken revenge it was her adrenaline and hatred that had stopped the pain from registering in the first place. She got out of the chopper once she had landed it on the roof. It was at this point the police burst threw the door.**

"**STOP" they commanded **

**Alix walked confidently towards the officer in charge pulling something off her finger as she did so. He looked at it with mild disinterest until he actually saw what it was. It was a ring showing her family crest an adder made from rubies with black diamonds underneath was a horizontal scroll with the words blackadder written in it.**

**He glared at her suspiciously so she pulled up her sleeve revealing a tattoo identical to her ring on the underside of her wrist.**

**Detective Colby rounded up his men and left once he had returned the ring with promises to clean up the mess.**


End file.
